1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, a wireless communication device, a program, and a wireless communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a non-contact communication method has been proposed that uses a terminal that is equipped with a non-contact integrated circuit (IC) chip and also uses a read/write unit that performs reading and writing of data from and to the terminal that is equipped with the non-contact IC chip. The non-contact communication method can perform data communication between the read/write unit and the terminal that is equipped with the non-contact IC chip when the two are brought into close proximity to one another.
Wireless communication technologies such as wireless local area networks (LANs), Bluetooth®, and the like have also come into widespread use. The wireless communication technologies can transmit and receive information among a plurality of wireless communication devices without connecting a plurality of communication devices by wire. The wireless communication technologies also have the advantage that the communication speed is generally higher than that of the non-contact communication method.
A wireless communication device that is compatible with both the non-contact communication method and the wireless communication technologies has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2002-204239, for example. Specifically, an information processing method is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2002-204239 that uses non-contact communication to share, between a mobile telephone and a personal computer, setting data that are necessary for wireless communication between the mobile telephone and the personal computer and that establishes a wireless connection between the mobile telephone and the personal computer based on the setting data.